The present invention refers to a connection means for strapping or transport belts having a lock member and an engagement member.
Strapping or transport belts are particularly used in the field of air freight transports to fix/secure the transport belt. These strapping or transport belts have engagement elements with mushroom-shaped engagement dies, which are inserted and locked into corresponding lock profiles or profile rails secured to the aircraft, said profiles or rails being provided on freight pallets for receiving the corresponding engagement dies.
This (standardized) air freight equipment for reliably fixing air freight can for instance be derived from the international standard ISO 9788, wherein the technical minimum requirements of such fitting elements are defined in further standards, e.g. in ISO/DIN 7166. Corresponding connection fittings are for instance known from GB 787 750. U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,637, U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,684 or by using the lock member as a further belt-relating part (for extending belts) from EP 0 639 126 B1.
The object of the invention is to further improve a connection means of the above-mentioned kind regarding its multi-valent usability and in particular to provide the possibility of the creation of network-like belt systems.
This object is solved according to the invention in a connection means of the above-mentioned type in that the lock body comprises a plurality of integral one-piece lock elements and forms a guide rail for at least one strapping or transport belt.
The lock elements are preferably plate-shaped and formed with a one-sided engagement structure for at least one engagement element and are connected to one another in an integral one-piece manner in an opposite xe2x80x9cback-to-backxe2x80x9d fashion by leaving a guide gap so that at least one belt guide is formed between the lock elements.
Such a lock element arrangement can either loosely or fixed in a loop be received on a strapping or transport belt and may in this manner form a point of engagement for a multitude of engagement elements so that a network-like structure of connection belts for strapping the transport belt is possible in connection with stationary profile rails on transport pallets or in an arrangement fixed in the aircraft and also with respect to the strapping or transport belts amongst each other.
A positive detection means, in particular according to the groove and tongue principle, is provided preferably between the lock and the engagement element, which leads to the fact that only authorized elements can be used as fitting elements of the connection means, since an additional positive locking between the lock and the engagement element is necessary or takes place next to the locking engagement.
The engagement element preferably comprises at least one mushroom-shaped engagement die and the lock element comprises at least one T-groove-shaped lock profile, having an engagement opening preferably substantially circular for receiving the mushroom-shaped engagement die.
Additionally, a pre-loaded safety cylinder is preferably provided, which holds the engagement element in a captive locking engagement with the lock element after inserting same, wherein the positive detection means is preferably formed at this safety cylinder in connection with a counter-form element at the engagement opening of the lock element.
Of course, a plurality of mushroom-shaped engagement dies may be provided in a series arrangement on the engagement element with a corresponding profile design of the lock element in a conventional manner next to the conventional double-arrangement of engagement openings for a mushroom-like engagement die and engagement openings for the safety cylinder (having a similar or identical shape).
A guide means (preferably a guide slot) extends between the double-profile of the double-lock member in a width that basically corresponds to the length of the entire lock element so that the belt of the strapping or transport belt can easily be guided or the double lock member can be received on the transport or strapping belt either freely movable across its length or in a looped manner captively fixed on the belt.